


Once Upon A Rose

by lollystar888



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Post "A Single Pale Rose", THAT MEANS SPOILERS, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollystar888/pseuds/lollystar888
Summary: SPOILERS !!Following the revelation and fallout of a lifetime, Steven falls asleep and wakes up in the past, before his gem powers awoke, because things weren't complicated enough.





	Once Upon A Rose

**Once Upon a Rose**

**Steven remembers a time when the biggest worry in his life was ice-cream.**

He'd been impatient for his powers to develop, hadn't known the baggage that came with them, then.

He wonders if he's the same Steven, or if he's a different person now, after all that's happened since - and _so much_   _has happened._

 

.

He doesn't think Pearl meant for him to find out that way. Knows it, really, because it's Pearl and he doesn't think she wanted him to find out, period. That was how Pearl worked; she compartmentalized, didn't let herself address the big things. 

.

Garnet and Amethyst gasping.

Garnet falling apart, Sapphire running away.

That had been two weeks ago.

Steven wants to go back in time, wants to stop this ever happening, stop this, stop this, _stop this_ , except he can't because he _is_ this and everyone's been looking at him weird ever since - 

 

.

His eyes close.

Miraculously, Steven sleeps. The exhaustion is too much and part of him is still human, after all.

Too many things have happened in such a short space of time. The human body only has so much capacity.

There was no way of coming back from this one. This was the straw that broke the camel's back.

He felt like his spirit had been shattered.

The universe watches on.

.

What would he would have done back then, if he'd known what was coming.

If he'd known _what_ he was.

Not Steven Universe, son of Rose Quartz...

Steven Universe, son of _**Pink Diamond**_.

.

.

.

A very long time ago tomorrow, the sun began to rise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so what an episode that was! And then it got me thinking about how far Steven's come since the start of the series, and then I came up with this little plot. Be on the lookout for the next chapter!


End file.
